


I said sike!

by Shinso_Royalty



Category: Original Work, Street Fighter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinso_Royalty/pseuds/Shinso_Royalty
Summary: Make sure when you make a joke, the people involved know its a joke.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I said sike!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the read. Inspired by hentai. Might do more of this, since I had a loooot of fun. Really got inspired by Low Tier God imagining a really salty woman.

Fighting games were the source of many things. The goal from the devs was fun, but for many of the players, they were the source of comedy. Comedy through salt. Salt through losing. Losing through being generally bad, either at the game itself or at a point in time. Our story follows the misadventure of our heroine, Vivian. A big name in the fighting game community, but more so for her toxic behavior than her win streak in tournaments. Truth be told, she rarely made it to finals, and if she did, it was through winning via intimidation of her foes. She was a short, but loud woman of white skin and brown hair. Her hair was always styled into a bun for ease of care, and she usually wore a white tank top and tight sweat shorts. Her gaze and glare were enough to let her enemies know that her anger from losing was real.

And stories were archived of her allegedly beating the snot out of those who defeat her in grand enough scales. Though none was ever caught on camera, many knew to stay out of her path, because her rage was one to be reckoned with. She wasn’t all that bad of a player though. She just made wrong choices from time to time that would result in a loss. She’d spent so many times winning online that her personality shaped into one of arrogance, and her will to win became strong enough to form a toxic pit in her mind that was a far cry from the soft and bubbly girl she was when getting into fighting games at the age of ten. One night however, she met her match. Playing a game of Street Fighter 5 against a fellow woman too tough to be intimidated, and too good to be defeated.

“Get dead, bitch!!”

Vivian shouted, leaning back into her chair that was placed on the opposite end of a table where her opponent was also seated. Both had individual televisions and a single console to share. The usual tournament set up, but a bit cheaper as the battle waged took place at a house party, among fellow players who watched the event through a third television big enough for everyone to see, without the players themselves being overwhelmed.

“Get the fuck outta here with that shit!”

Vivian continued shouting, attempting to throw her opponent off. Though unfortunately for her, one well placed Hadouken to cammy’s chest was not enough to seal the deal. A well timed reversal however, was all it took for Vivian to lose the second round in their set of five. 

“Grraaahhhh! What the fuck, man! I call bullshit! You better not be cheating over there!”

Vivian shouted from across the table, causing her opponent to look up with a big smile. A woman who was clearly taller, with orange wavy hair and green eyes. The freckles across her face were made known with the smile, and with a dismissive wave, her upper body muscles were shown to be more pronounced than the average woman.

“Jeez, you could do well to chill out lady. You can’t go whining like a kid when you lose. Ever consider I’m just better?”  
“Fuck you! I’m better! Your bitch ass just uses a flowchart character anyway!” Vivian shouted through her face that was well over turning red with passion. 

“Run it back if you don’t believe me! I’ll wipe the floor with you!”

“Right, right. We still have three games left. If I win one more, you’ll be out of the tournament so let's just get this over with.” The more mature player between the two brushed off the insults, and continued on. Vivian doing the same, as both picked their characters. The same match up once more, Ken vs Cammy.

And as soon as the match started, Vivian grit her teeth and began fighting as if the game was a fight to the death, while her opponent took things slow and waited for mistakes to leave the Ken player wide open. The battle went on for a few minutes, with the crowd getting a kick out of the banter. If the tournament was more official than a random house party, Vivian would have been kicked out as quickly as she opened her mouth. And open her mouth she did, shouting at the woman, “Suck my dick!” upon landing a critical art, believing the round to be over. Much to the surprise and awe of everyone, it was not. 

“How about you suck mine after I win this!” her opponent fired back, both struggling to land the final blow on each other, but ending in Ken’s defeat.

“Wh- What is this bullshit?! Of course she won, using a broken ass character!” Vivian looked at the crowd while she shouted, pointing a hand at the screen. Her opponent in question stood up, revealing herself to be a woman wearing a green hoodie that matched her eyes. The design being the word “Sage” that was also her name in the fighting game community. A woman of nearly 6’ tall, towering over the 5’4” Vivian that looked up at her with a glare. The woman held a hand out, “Good games. You really need to chill out though.” only for her hand to be slapped away by Vivian who only shouted back.

“Screw that! And screw you! I want a rematch! I demand one! Just one more game, and if you win, I really will suck your dick!” 

Jeers and cheers from the audience, as well as approval from the laughing organizer was all Sage needed to accept the offer. Rolling her eyes, she said “Alright, but I don’t plan on losing to someone as toxic as you. Seriously, what a sore loser.” She said while walking off. Vivian just put her game face on and prepared for a final round….again. This time the matchup changed. Vivian wanted to steal a fast victory so she chose Abigail, believing his big size and damage output would lead her to a swift victory. 

‘Abigail has unblockable moves. I’ll beat this dumb cunt, and go home with the gold after wiping my ass with everyone else here.’

Sage on the other hand just chose Abigail and proceeded to literally out-box Abigail into oblivion for two rounds straight. Which made Vivian so angry that she shouted in a primal rage while pulling at her own shirt before passing out and falling out of her chair. Everyone of course laughed, as the next games were being prepared. Sage stood up, stretched and picked Vivian up to drag her away to one of the upstairs bedrooms, so she could cash in on the reward she rightfully won.

Sage made sure to let everyone know she was dropping out the street level tournament, and wanted to get some rest before heading home for the night. Much to the disappointment of her friends and fans, but she assured everyone that she’d be up for fun another time. By the time Vivian woke up again, she was on a bed, in a dark room. Her slowly opening eyes suddenly shot wide open upon feeling her neck and throat stretch out along with a noticeable trouble in breathing. There she saw a pair of thighs and a bushy crotch slapping against her face, pressing into her nose so hard that the airway’s were blocked, and no matter how much she coughed out and panicked under, Sage refused to move.

“Ugh… You’re awake now? Sorry, I decided to get started. You don’t mind right?”

From under, Vivian frowned deeply and made grunting noises, but due to being unable to see, Sage assumed the grunts were in approval and bit her lip.

“Ah good. I’m glad you don’t mind. You’ve got a really foul mouth so I plan to clean it out. How about one cum shot for each time you swore at me? We’ll be here for a while.”

Vivian’s panic grew more rampant, this time trying her best to push Sage off with her hands, and kicking her legs out from under. The movement caused a surge in pleasure for Sage, so she refused to move off just yet. 

“Breathe through your ears.” She said, fully meaning what she said without any regard to the smaller woman being crushed under her size and weight. This went on for a few minutes, before Vivian started to go limp. Sage came inside her mouth, shooting straight into her stomach until Vivian felt as if she ate a full meal, then rolled off.

Vivian rolled off the bed, and to the floor. She crawled her way to the door, intending to beg for help. On all fours, she pulled the door open, crawled half way out, and reached out a hand while attempting to call out. Unfortunately, for her, she felt a much larger hand grab the back of her head. 

Vivian’s pupils happened to shrink in fear, as she looked back. “Please! Sike! Can you hear me, I said Sike! I won’t- Wait!!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her shorts were pulled straight down, and she was pulled back into the room, where the door slammed, locked shut.

Anyone around just shrugged and ignored. Maybe someone would fuck the toxic woman until she behaved.


End file.
